Curiosity Killed The Cat… And CO?
by EnelyaTamuril
Summary: Natsu,Lucy,Grey,Erza and Happy are off to any old job. But what happens when The reward isn't quite what it seemed? I suck with summaries. NatsuxLucy, NaLu.


Curiosity Killed The Cat…. And CO?

_Authors Note: Hey this is my very first story ever. I try to stick to the characters as much as possible there isn't much NaLu in first chapter, it all kind of starts in chapter two (which I already have mostly done) Please read and review. I am open to any criticism. Let me know what I need to work on or if I'm doing ok! Thank you! – JulysMidnightRuby._

The day started off just like any other day a job was planned for the celestial mage and co. She would hide under the covers and try desperately to stay in bed as long as was possible when a certain pink haired dragon boy would glide through her window and onto her bed demanding she get up and out of bed, whilst a red haired Amazonian like woman would burst in through her door and bid her good morning going through her drawers picking random clothes to wear Followed by a half naked ice mage.

"Oi, I guess I better get out of bed and at least put something decent on before Natsu bursts through my window like a lunatic. We already have one stripper we don't need two."

Lucy sighed thinking out loud. "I have just under two minutes to be in that bathroom!" she stared determinedly at the bathroom door just as she heard the chattering of voices from outside her window. "Shit! Their early! ONE MINUTE!" she panicked as she sprung from her bed sprinting towards her bathroom grabbing the clothes she laid out from the night before. Almost as if on queue the door clicked shut, and the boy flew through her window and landed on her bed.

"LUCY! Get up! We got a job to d-" "Hmm?" he stopped, shocked when he realized her spot on the bed was vacant. "Where did she go?"

Just as he hopped off the bed Erza burst in through the door.

"Lucy! Good morning!" "Hmm. What did you do with her Natsu?" she accused turning to towards the boy, brows twitching..

"I didn't do anything! She's just not here." Natsu said scratching his head nervously. "Maybe she just got up and moved because she had finally had enough of Fire-Brain busting through her window invading her privacy every morning." Grey scoffed stepping in behind Erza. "Learn to use a door." He glared "OR she ran away to avoid you stripping naked in her home like some perverted snowman!" Natsu barked while glaring with fists up about to throw a punch at the ice wizard.

"Oh look! These weren't here last time!" Happy pointed out excitedly as he pulled out pair of lacy teal panties he gathered from Lucy's drawer to show.

"OH! There's barely anything to cover with them!" Erza scooted towards the cat. "Where would someone wear these to?" Erza looked dumbfounded.

Then the door clicked open, Lucy walked into the madness that was her room. The boys stopped their fight and turned to greet her. She wore a pair of beige shorts that had a brown belt, a low cut blue T-shirt (because '_well I need to work all my assets to increase my sex appeal' _she once answered Erza as to why she always had such low tops.), and her pair of brown boots.

"Morning Luce, Ready to go?" Natsu asked grinning. "Good morning!" she smiled just before turning her attention to the blue exceed who was holding up her new panties.

"…ACK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP GOING THROUGH MY DRAWERS!" she shrieked. Happy dropped the garment and flew over to sit on Natsu's head muttering about Lucy being scary.

"Ughh! Lets move!" she huffed, clapped her hands then burst out the bedroom then out the door grabbing her bag on the way.

"Well that was unusual… We normally get the 'I don't wanna leave! LET ME DIE!' " Grey mocked, laughing. "Well part of the reward is one of the gate keys." Erza smiled. "Well let's get moving then." and with that Natsu darted out the door to chase after Lucy, followed closely by the others.

"_Curious though… such a simple task of extermination for 600 000 jewels and a key..." _Erza thought. "_These bugs must __**really**__ be a pain."_

After many hours upon hours of burning, freezing, stabbing and crushing what felt like 900 000 000 weirdly shaped purple and yellow, glowing flying spider things. They cleaned up in the creek then went to head towards the chief's hut to claim their reward. "Wow… for once we finished a job without the place being burned down and demolished." Lucy giggled shocked. "Well there really wasn't much to be destroyed, a few trees some rocks and sand." Grey pointed out.

"Even Natsu can't destroy sand." Happy smiled. Natsu light his fist and grinned wickedly. "Is that a challenge?"

"Please no! I need this money for rent or I'm going to end up homeless!" Lucy begged.

They had now reached the hut, Lucy knocked. Nothing. _Knock knock knock. _"Hello?" Lucy called. Nothing. They then walked around to the window and saw a sign.

'**Gone on Vacation, Be back in 2 weeks.'**

"…WHAT!" the group all complained aloud as if synchronized.

"We spend hours killing weird creepy flying spiders, leave the place in tact, AND THE BASTARD SPLITS!" Lucy groaned. "Nu uh, no way! He's not getting away with this! I am not leaving until I get what I was promised!" She grumbled and plopped on the ground in front of the hut, followed closely by Natsu.

"Stupid old man, what a waste of time! Now I wont be able to buy any more food, and if Lucy can't pay her rent then where am I gonna be able to take a peaceful nap?" he pouted.

"You shouldn't even _**be **_in my house taking naps in my house! You have your own house for that!" she glared in his direction.

"But your bed is _really_ comfy!"

"I don't care!"

"Yeah you shouldn't just break into peoples homes flame-breath" grey poked at Natsu

"AT LEAST I DON'T STRIP NAKED IN HER HOUSE FROSTY!" the three continued to bicker.

"_Oi.. here we go again." _Erza was thinking to herself when a small purple box caught her eye sitting just off to the side of the house. "Hmmm?" she picked it up and examined the box walking over to the others.

"To the lovely wizards of Fairy Tail." She spoke aloud. The three just stopped and looked up, she continued.

"_**I apologize for not being able to give this reward to you in person. I am a very busy man you see and I have decided I need some time away. In this box you will find the 600 000 jewels and the key as promised but I have also thrown in another 4000 jewels as an apology for my absence. Much appreciation – Jeb Winfred."**_

They all just stood around Erza and blinked feeling kind of guilty now.

"hehe… didn't notice that sitting over there." Natsu smiled a bit while scratching the back of his head. Erza and Grey just rolled their eyes.

After the reward was split they let Lucy keep the box (it seemed like something shed like so she just ended up with it) and they started heading home.

"Hey Lucy?" Happy asked. "What key did ya get?"

Lucy stopped walking."Hmmm… come to think of it I didn't even check." She pulled the box out of her bag and opened it to retrieve the key. Lucy frowned. "Aqua…rius….?" she just barely whispered.

They had all stopped walking by now, ahead of Lucy by about 10 feet. Natsu walked up to her and took the key from the disappointed girl.

"It's a fake, isn't it? You already have this one don't y-" he stopped mid sentence noticing something weird about the symbol. He started to scratch away at the symbol and pulled off a sticker. "huh?" he quirked his head to the side looking at the sticker, then back to the key. "Ob- Obscurus…. Profun-doim, no Profundum? Ignotus… What does that even mean?" Lucy Stepped closer to the boy and took the key back. "Not sure… Its both gold and silver as well…. Weird, I've never seen a key like this." She then looked at the symbol.

"It looks kinda like a whirlpool where the fish hide!" Happy stated.

"How did you read that Natsu? Do you understand it?" She asked curiously.

"Nope! I'm not entirely sure; it looks familiar to some writing I've seen before, but still not at the same time. I just put it together." He shrugged.

"Should you try it anyways?" Grey said kind of confused, whilst shedding his clothes unknowingly.

"But you've never seen a key like that before, could it be dangerous?" Erza asked "And put your clothes back on Grey!" she scolded.

"ACK sorry, I don't realize these things!" he sulked.

"Well it can't hurt can it?" Natsu said excitedly.

"Well I wont know till I try" she smiled as happy flew over to sit on her shoulder.

She cleared her throat.

"_Open up! Gate of the Obscurus Profundum!" she called "Ignotus!"_

Nothing happened. Slight breeze, nothing out of the ordinary. She just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"It's a FAKE! I knew it!" Happy sang into her ear.

She sighed. "Oh well I guess…-"

Within seconds the wind picked up and a massive black hole appeared behind Lucy and Happy and started to drag the girl into it. "AHHHH-" was all she could manage until she was mostly gone. Natsu leapt towards the girl grasping her leg, now being pulled down into the hole along with her. And with that the hole closed up before Grey or Erza could manage to grab hold of Natsu.

"Damn!" was all that escaped Grey's mouth as he turned to Erza, whom had a terrified look on her face. She was completely lost for words. "_What just happened? Are they alive? Where are they?" _she thought.

What had started as a normal day for the Fairy Tail wizards had now turned sour.


End file.
